


Powerpuff Boys ≪norenmin≫

by glitchris



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchris/pseuds/glitchris
Summary: Namanya Narendra Jimmy Nararya.Namanya Rajendra Renajaya Junaarka.Namanya Jethro Gevarrel Noah Sagala.Singkatnya, 'Kerajaan Super Bengkak Mega Tower'.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Powerpuff Boys ≪norenmin≫

Mereka yang bersangkutan:

。Narendra Jimmy Nararya (Jimmy/Nana) - 18 tahun

Tips untuk bisa ngobrol dan deket sama Jimmy: "Traktir aja kopi item gratis, atau ajak gih ke festival sekolah. Gue jamin, nggak sampe seminggu lo pasti deket sama Nana−eh maksudnya Jimmy."

"Kalo lo punya nyali ya, hehehe."

Sumber: Rajendra Renajaya Junaarka dan Jethro Gevarrel Noah Sagala

。Rajendra Renajaya Junaarka (Renjun) - 18 tahun

Kata Jeno, (katanya－belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya) tujuan Rajendra Renajaya Junaarka hidup adalah untuk menyinari dan menerangi dunia.

。Jethro Gevarrel Noah Sagala (Jeno) - 18 tahun

"Jeno itu bukan anak bandel!"

Dari Jimmy dan Renjun (mereka serius kok dengan ucapan mereka.)

「powerpuff boys」

"Bro, pada akhirnya juga kita bakal hidup sendiri-sendiri. Tapi tenang aja, di tengah kehidupan yang nanti bakal kita lewatin itu gue yakin seseorang bakal dateng dan nemenin kita untuk sisanya nanti. Jadi, farewell, i guess?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Njun, lo emang beneran emotional support boy kita berdua yang terbaik lah!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sumpah Jen, ngeliat orang-orang di sekitar kita sukses tuh sefrustasi ini kah? Iya, gue tau hidup ini kayak mainan poker, kita nggak bisa jamin bakalan dapet hasil yang memuaskan apa nggak. Tapi, sumpah, frustasi banget gue."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Narendra Jimmy Nararya emang anjing."

"Lo yang anjing, monyet."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kalo nggak niat sekolah mah mending nggak usah masuk, kak. Nanti yang rugi juga kakak sendiri."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Woi, Nana!"

"Bangsat. Udah gue bilang jangan panggil gue Nana disini!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Powerpuff Girls memang menceritakan tentang persahabatan 3 perempuan yang mempunyai kekuatan super untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dari gangguan alien jahat atau monster. Tapi, 'Powerpuff' yang ini nggak punya kekuatan super. Mereka nggak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dari gangguan alien jahat atau monster. Mereka hanyalah remaja akhir yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dalam konteks ini bukan menyelamatkan seluruh dunia ya, melainkan dunia mereka bertiga sendiri. Atau yang mereka biasa sebut 'Kerajaan Super Bengkak Mega Tower'ーwaktu itu Renjun dan Jeno habis ulangan Kimia jadi agak sedikit nggak waras memberi julukan untuk mereka bertiga.

Ini kisah tentang mereka bertiga. Tentang bagaimana seorang Narendra Jimmy Nararya, seorang Rajendra Renajaya Junaarka dan seorang Jethro Gevarrel Noah Sagala bersama-sama menikmati hidup sekaligus melewati rintangan yang nggak sesedikit itu. Ini semua tentang mereka. Mereka yang sudah berjuang keras melewati kehidupan yang pahit ini. 

Shout out to them. Peace.

「powerpuff boys」

**Author's Note:**

> aku lagi scroll twitter terus ketemu editnya norenmin yang powerpuff girls. jadilah cerita ini. support me ya!


End file.
